


【Beholder2相关】【罗格朗】《伟大的前程》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Beholder (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 一个关于马克·罗格朗的故事。有关于他的过去的捏造，还有根据游戏表现猜测对他的日常行为进行猜测。捏造很多。有角色死亡相关和具体描写，有性暗示，请谨慎。有明显的恶役行为。角色的行为和观点不代表作者本人的行为和观点。
Kudos: 2





	【Beholder2相关】【罗格朗】《伟大的前程》

**Author's Note:**

> 一个关于马克·罗格朗的故事。
> 
> 有关于他的过去的捏造，还有根据游戏表现猜测对他的日常行为进行猜测。捏造很多。
> 
> 有角色死亡相关和具体描写，有性暗示，请谨慎。
> 
> 有明显的恶役行为。
> 
> 角色的行为和观点不代表作者本人的行为和观点。

“我愿意放长线钓大鱼，所以我必然舍弃鱼钩上的饵料，因为只有狗才会做舔干净盆中那一两颗肉沫子的事情。我会晋升，我会有……伟大的前程。”

（上）

哦，哦……所以，你养狗吗？丽迪斯没有顺着话中那显然异样的某个词说下去，只是拿起打火机，替马克·罗格朗点燃一支烟。换个话题而已。毫无疑问在床头吸烟不但有害身体健康还有可能导致火灾，而床上价格不菲的被单柔软而易燃。但他不在乎，他抖落烟灰然后将烟头死死碾在水晶烟灰缸里。如若是在几年前，那么，那只年迈的猎犬应当在床底安睡，且不会被床铺那微弱的，吱呀吱呀的摇动声扰动。一只优秀的猎犬只因特殊的响动起身，同某些惊弓之鸟大不相同的。猎犬是马克·罗格朗儿时的玩伴：顶级的猎手。猎犬不会到郊区狩猎，而是在他们家附近的森林，时不时会叼回一些小动物回来。马克·罗格朗在父亲的同意之下学习使用猎枪，并会戴着猎枪与他的猎犬朋友一起去树林狩猎。这种老派的爱好在富人与高官间依旧盛行，马克·罗格朗是在几年之后才充分意识到父亲的意图的。那倒无所谓，那时的他会和他的猎犬朋友在白雪里隐藏，而他有时会不由自主地把枪口对准在树林中穿梭的，衣衫褴褛的行人。他们步履匆匆，离他也很远，看上去就是一些在雪白中移动的灰色的点。比起一个人更像是用针在白纸上戳出的点。他开枪，准头又很好，子弹仅是击中那些人脚边的积雪，他们尖叫着躲避，有的人甚至会下意识地在原地一跳而起，做出打滚的姿势试图侧翻到一旁。小孩子会因此哭泣，因为他们没有什么办法。他在灌木丛中发笑，而他的猎犬朋友则会叼着一只野兔回来，邀功似的围着他转，并跳起来舔舐他的脸颊。年幼的马克·罗格朗有一双亮晶晶的眼睛，其中已经开始有了那种狡黠的光芒在滴溜溜的转。适时的眨眨眼是仅存于表面的讨饶，而他内心对此举嗤之以鼻，把这当做暂时的低头。他的父亲没有追究这件事，只是把猎枪的子弹收了起来。问题在于他们的客厅墙壁上还悬挂着一颗硕大的鹿的脑袋，小小的马克·博格朗还是会仰望着它，想着那只被捕回来的兔子，希望那张小巧的柔软的灰色毛皮也能在客厅的墙上有一席之地。这张兔皮与那颗鹿头都在马克·罗格朗的回忆中留有一席之地，大抵上是某种象征，象征着某种最初的野心。

马克·罗格朗不会和丽迪斯，这么一个通过情趣热线召来的妓女讲述这些东西。并无必要，他也不想同谁有那种所谓的倾诉衷肠……哦，天啊，这让他感到恶心。其实并不是表露情感这件事本身让他恶心，大约是在于内容本身。丽迪斯伸出白皙柔软的双手，而他们都知道逢床做戏最忌讳的会是十指相扣，这种动作能带给人一种近似于不小心一脚踩进了泥水潭的感觉，只会留下一双脏兮兮黏糊糊的鞋。丽迪斯相当默契地，仅是轻挽着他的小臂。马克·罗格朗呼出一口气，暗暗想着自己最喜欢的还是聪明人，也要分得清边界。丽迪斯不错，口风紧活又好，只是他遗憾于对方过于深谙此道，并不会因长期的床伴经历而对他有别的感情——不，他怎么可能戴上项圈？他不可能真的跟谁在一起的，他是享受着那种感觉。可惜。他又灭了一支烟，烟灰缸里的烟头似乎太多了点。这时他就想，也许要是他的老朋友，那只猎犬还在的话，他便不会一口气抽那么多了：他和他的老朋友可以有别的事情做，也许还能保留下狩猎的习惯。老罗格朗拥有的特权足够让他们家养上更多只猎犬，管它是维尔福来的还是哪哪来的，只要有了证明（他们所需开具的证明并没有那么多）就能有一只又一只的猎犬送入家中。然而马克·博格朗最喜欢的还是那只棕色皮毛的猎犬，因为那双杏仁状的眼睛如此有神，兼具乖顺与不羁，他有些懊恼于自己在年岁增长后才意识到这点。在他发现他的猎犬朋友具备某种不寻常的特质后，他的猎犬朋友已经年岁已高了。不幸中的万幸是他的猎犬朋友得以寿终正寝，而不会受国家法令的影响早早丢了性命。年迈的猎犬在壁炉前躺下，而他就在一旁，它的头枕在他的脚背上，他感受到了猎犬在艰难地呼吸。他的手放在猎犬毛茸茸的脖颈处，他知道皮毛下会有富有弹性的血管。他承认自己有种种破坏欲，打自他上学开始他就热衷于破坏学校公共财物，在图书馆的书籍上涂鸦，并且不加掩饰。在他升入大学后，若非到了开除的地步，哪所大学的校长会请家长来呢？但是这时，他意识到他的猎犬朋友是真的要死了，没有谁能陪伴他一起“狩猎”了，而那老罗格朗甚至最先想到的是再来一只新的。作为报复，马克·罗格朗把老罗格朗给他的那块旧银怀表丢进了抽屉深处，而是自己买了崭新的手镯：两个手镯配成一套，在他那骨骼线条分明的手腕上垂着。他有意在购买时选了稍大一些的尺码，因为这手腕与手镯之间的空隙能让手镯捧起来时叮叮当当作响，并且显得一点都不正式，仿佛有着某种吊儿郎当的余韵，显然这足以惹恼老罗格朗。他的目的达到了。

老罗格朗不想见到这么一个败家子，无数次扬言要与其断绝父子关系——也就是嘴上一提，大体上可能就是虎毒不食子的意思。老罗格朗在他的小马克还在念书时，就给了他足够多的生活费，这让小马克的虚荣心得以满足。他会在一边对着父亲数不尽的要求（关乎礼数、成绩，还有专一的门当户对的恋爱）骂骂咧咧，一边用手指弹动摞在桌面上的金币。他不在集体宿舍住，早就到了外面去，于是就不会有舍友对他抱怨。他喜欢听金币在桌面上滑动后掉到地上发出的清脆响声，因为这象征着某些东西被破坏掉了。马克·罗格朗后来在一次酒会上不慎弄碎了香槟塔（没错，那个时候还有香槟塔）一角的酒杯，然后就是整个巨大的香槟塔哗啦哗啦地倒了，近乎是完全朝着他倒下来。人没事，只是湿漉漉，然而导火线并非一起被浸湿。他与老罗格朗之间爆发了一次更为惊人的争吵，其中不可避免地谈到了遗产继承的问题。香槟塔倒了，而倒的也不仅是这么一座香槟塔。会客厅里就留下两人，老罗格朗和马克·罗格朗。“混球，十足的混球！”老罗格朗气得胡子一抖一抖，“你要是再没一个正形，我一个金币都不会留给你！”马克·罗格朗在听到关乎遗产的字眼时警醒了。

事到如今他没必要在他父亲面前表演乖儿子的形象。本来他们只需在外人面前维持相对正常的父子关系，只是可惜在今天表面脆弱内里破败不堪的父子关系最终还是把内里曝露在外人面前。我看你是脑子糊涂了，他想，就因为一个倒掉的香槟塔——就因为这件事，把新账旧账一起算。但是马克·罗格朗也没那么鲁莽，他想，自己确确实实要找一个稳定的，能讨这个老罗格朗欢心的工作。他与老罗格朗不欢而散，晚上自然住在外面。他本来是很讨厌女人身上特有的那种脂粉香气：过于明显了，近乎是一颗一颗黏在身上了。但他今天罕有地靠着对方柔软的胸脯，再上移至白皙的脖颈。香槟的味道暂且被覆盖了，这让他暂且遗忘了今夜发生的种种不愉快。马克·罗格朗热衷于在肤色各异的脖颈上留下些许啃噬的痕迹，尽管他不像猎犬有致命的尖牙，但那些细小血管也没有那么坚不可摧。皮肤是可以吮吸的，是可以被咬破的，他是要牢牢把握住某种主动权的。女人搂住他，快感的侵袭使她那修长的指甲在他的背部留下些许抓痕。这种不足以伤及他本身的，可以预料到的疼痛不会让他恼火。简而言之，大体上这种行为本身有标记的意思，乃至象征着狩猎的本能。马克·罗格朗从不停止狩猎，而他也在留下猎物一口气和干脆地咬断猎物的喉咙两者之间把握着某种巧妙的平衡。至少他认为自己做到了。

老罗格朗自然是知道自己那不成器的儿子在与他大吵一架后就跑出去寻欢作乐夜不归宿，不过这也是常态。并非常态的部分是老罗格朗在几日后不再给马克·罗格朗足够的生活费，取而代之的是由罗格朗家的律师向马克·罗格朗传达消息：您需要有稳定的工作，有收入，如此这般您才有资格拿到老爷的遗产。马克·罗格朗知晓其中的有资格有何含义，毕竟即便他是家中长子，只要老罗格朗铁了心不将他写进遗嘱里，他也是一分钱也拿不到的。马克·罗格朗不沾家族生意，但好歹知道些许关于分家的事情。他在家族聚会上见过所谓分家与不知隔了多少层关系的兄弟姐妹（姑且这么称呼），也有遇上过有意接近他的，不过大多是一手碰在铁板上——或者更严重，马克·罗格朗总能想出一些让这些人困窘不已的恶作剧，这个时候他的恶作剧还未升级到什么安全气囊弹射和拆卸办公椅安全螺丝的底部，大约是因为他还未进入部队。他又是在老罗格朗的安排下安插进了部队，本意是要磨磨这享乐主义小混球的性子，却是没料想到这么一个地方反倒给了马克·罗格朗一个宣泄破坏欲的机会，在部队这么一个只讲求命令、力量而非道理的力量很是适用。后来波利人来了，不管老罗格朗是怎么想的，他的长子也必须上战场。也许他希望这个糟透了的儿子能战死沙场，还能为罗格朗家留下点好名声，又或者其实还是有着慈父心肠，愿自己的儿子平安归来……总之，马克·罗格朗活了下来，并且丢出的几颗手榴弹炸毁了波利人据点的军事帐篷，这时他自己就觉得在学校里练出的投掷（同班同学书包）本事派上了用场。马克·罗格朗得到了嘉奖，获得勋章，最终英勇退役。仅靠这个不会使得他在部队里节节高升，但是让他练出了一副好拳头，甚至那本就高于同龄人的身高又因大量的训练往上窜了一点。现在，若马克·罗格朗愿意，他确实能让这糟老头子（他亲口所说）立刻归西。但没必要。马克·罗格朗将自己的手环擦得锃锃亮，没必要。他这么想。

距离老罗格朗命不久矣还有相当一段时间，他并不需要把本就被扯烂的面皮再撕得更碎，他只需要假意安分守己，等到老罗格朗被自动送到安乐死中心执行极乐睡眠的时日。于是在老罗格朗让律师送来前往真理大厦一楼担任文员所需的推荐信时，他没有抗拒。基于老罗格朗的人脉，他甚至不需要亲自去劳动部报道，他只需带点必需品，第二天直接去办公室就好。必需品，什么必需品？当然是用以防身的一把手枪。毫无疑问，这手枪是不被允许带到部里的，但他相信老罗格朗能帮他解决这个问题。话说回来，马克·罗格朗确确实实没想到自己有朝一日会老老实实地在办公室里坐班。是的，是真的没有想到，若不是因老罗格朗的一番威胁，也许他现在还在沙滩上一手搂着美丽人儿一手拿着酒杯。若真要说，他也没想到自己要从最底层干起——要处理这些该死的表格，还要应付那些难缠的来访者。无聊！于是他自然是借着出门喝咖啡解闷……能喝好多杯，倒也不担心夜晚失眠的事情。夜晚是要留给别的事情的，有什么可睡不着的？他大可以把办公室里那面向来访者的窗口用别的东西挡上，然后来场小憩，等高兴了再把窗口打开。若他睡着，就听不到外面来访者敲打窗户的声音。

他不在乎这些做不了什么的来访者，毕竟他们最多只能再把一份投诉工作人员的表格送到一楼，等着盖章……这不就和先前一样了吗！说不定他还能拿到一份说要投诉一楼某某某窗口的男性员工的表格呢，只是未必写了他马克·罗格朗的大名，毕竟他可从来没把写着自己大名的牌子立在外面，劳动部也从来没有这样的规定。比起这些他更在意的是他的同事们。他拿着他的杯子出去，也是借着所谓喝咖啡或是喝水的空档看看他的同事们——确切的说，主要是艾玛·海泽尔。他并不会掩饰自己的表现：曼妙的身躯难道不就是让人欣赏和赞美的吗？不过，要是这身体的主人说起话来没那么烦人，大概就更好了（他对那电视剧一点兴趣都没有）。他知道艾玛·海泽尔每天花费大量时间在打电话上，然而部门的公用电话似乎是不能用来打私人电话的，那就当做她是来做正事的……马克·罗格朗是有用过这个电话，但尚未上报什么信息。他是知道最右一侧办公室里有个安分守己到过分，胆小怕事得要命的家伙，他每天除了工作，就是在馅饼车那边买馅饼，然后坐在那积了厚厚一层油渍的圆桌边一口一口地吃。这种家伙完全生来就是一副任人踢来踢去的皮球的模样，因此他也不介意每次路过时踢那圆桌旁脆弱的椅子一脚，而对方是气得鼻梁上的眼镜都要抖一抖，却又没什么办法。难道他能掏出来一把枪吗？再不济，难道他能举起自己的拳头？不能。马克·罗格朗吹着口哨离开，兜里还有一把螺丝刀。在他做完“无伤大雅”的恶作剧后，他打算把这把螺丝刀找个地方放起来，用以销毁恶作剧的证据：也可以不销毁，就放在谁的抽屉里，作为挑衅的证明。其实这段日子并没什么趣味：艾玛·海泽尔不怎么搭理他（他虽也时不时去找对方聊天，说些普通的日常话题，但实质上还是以“欣赏”为主），彼得·董敢怒不敢言，上次又在被安全气囊的弹射后进了医院，害得他缺了些生活的乐趣。有趣的事情只有一件，他在喷泉旁歇息时故意同艾玛·海泽尔提起了关乎董进了医院的事，艾玛·海泽尔果不其然害怕极了，且表达了同情。索然无味，他想，在手指搭着喷泉白色边缘时一下一下地轻轻敲打，白银色的手镯也触碰到了喷泉的边缘。清脆的响声。艾玛·海泽尔的注意力很快就转移了——她的悲伤与快乐都去得快来得快，她终于发现在一楼这些衣装朴素的同事中有谁每日都有所打扮，可惜这位平日就总招摇过市的同事更像是只日日求偶的雄鸟……说是不能这么说，否则对方就要揪着里面的字眼问：求偶？什么求偶？对方的目的大抵上就是要把异性弄得面红耳赤的。惹人厌的家伙。不过艾玛·海泽尔还是会细细观察那副手镯，所以会知道它价格不菲。她倒也稍稍听说过一些罗格朗家的事，只是不甚了解。在谈话结束后艾玛·海泽尔走到了公用电话前，又拨出了那特定的号码。当然，匿名部的人什么都知道。

这日子是在新的同事上任时才有所改变的。乔治·海姆尼斯，这个烂好人带了个新人来。海姆尼斯同平日没什么差别，两颊处微微松垮的皮肤伴着说话声抖动着，与此同时可以看到他的脸上露出亲切的笑容。有时马克·罗格朗会怀疑这个烂好人脑子不太正常：倒也不是好人不好人的事，这样的人他也见过，是数字的事。海姆尼斯记得的数字太多了，记得住每一条法令的编号乃至他一年喝过多少杯咖啡。在他刚来这里时海姆尼斯也同他说过类似的话（对，他在工作隔间内也注意着门外的动静），新鲜的事情就不在于此而在与其他：海姆尼斯带来一只猫，眼睛发亮而胸部凸出，只是视线还不能穿过工作隔间那扇门的细细缝隙。这位“雷德格雷夫”是有点意思的，哪怕是一楼的文员也认识伽勒·雷德格雷夫，知道在高空工作最后再从高空掉落的部门高管（大约是这样，要不然还有谁会从高空坠落），只是尚且不知晓他有一个儿子。他的第一想法自然是这儿子是为了他的父亲的遗产而来——不管是直接继承还是寻找线索，反正都是为了遗产。他倚靠着墙看海姆尼斯带着对方在一楼参观，同他介绍不同设施的功用。这时的他恰巧同那“雷德格雷夫”对上视线。“雷德格雷夫”与他大眼瞪小眼，又很快地移开视线。马克·罗格朗想起自己虽只在伽勒·雷德格雷夫来一楼巡视时见过一次，却印象很深。伽勒·雷德格雷夫从头到尾都摆着张苦脸，看上去难以接近，若要说有什么惹人发笑的地方，便是有些大小眼，而他的儿子似乎也完美地继承了这一特质——又或者只是他的儿子向来吊儿郎当，都是这么看人的。马克·罗格朗没有对于这种既视感继续深究下去，他只是想，这继承了‘雷德格雷夫’这个姓氏的家伙，到底能有多大能耐，所能拿到的遗产又能有多少。随后，这位年轻人就进了除了一张书桌和一个终端就什么也没有的办公室。马克·罗格朗想，明日便是大会，总要见个面。马克·罗格朗理所当然地早退，因为新人来了，人手便足够。他想，海姆尼斯应当告诉他要怎么处理那些表格，即便不告诉，那年轻人应当自己从工作手册里寻找方法。这时的马克·罗格朗便忘了自己第一次接手这份工作时究竟具体是什么样的情形……诚然，他学习新东西的能力不差，至于其中会不会有小差错，那就无人知晓。马克·罗格朗正大光明地从正门离开，过了安检。他当然会把手枪锁在办公室的抽屉里，权当最危险的地方是最安全的地方。

不过事实证明这地方本就不大安全，因为第二天乔治·海姆尼斯在大会上被吊死。马克·罗格朗同周遭的绝大多数人一样鼓掌，他甚至饶有兴致地打量着对方的神情，还有那因绳索逐渐勒紧而不断挣扎的双腿。海姆尼斯的脸涨得通红，似乎是未料到死亡会来得这么快一般，然后很快就要变得青紫了。马克·罗格朗这时候才想到了比起先前的形容更为确切的比喻：乔治·海姆尼斯的脸像极了马铃薯，惹得他联想起家中庄园里那些分离拖拽着大箱大箱土豆的劳工。他们不吃这种廉价的充满淀粉的植物块茎，但是劳工们喜欢。一颗土豆从箱中滚落出去，在路边落单。马克·罗格朗为自己的联想和巧妙比喻感到快活，于是在这时他是发自内心地发笑，看上去就和其余鼓掌的员工们一样，唯一的不同就是他并非为领袖的英明而鼓掌，而是为了自己，就连那伸展双臂好似那倒金字塔模样的敬礼手势也是为了自己。也正是因此，他才不会注意到在这会场里有一个人没有一起大笑、呼喊和鼓掌，伊凡·雷德格雷夫没有笑，这是他第一次参加大会，见识到了这种非常有份量的“奖励”：昨天待他无比亲切的乔治·海姆尼斯就在今天被活活吊死在自己眼前。他未吃早饭，但已经食欲全无，也只能回到自己的工位上处理来访者的表格，又要想着如何通过与本楼层的同事们打好关系，套取些许情报。在这时马克·罗格朗终究想起这位说不定没见过世面的新人，就敲响了门，问出那个问题：你是毛鼻袋熊，还是马来熊？他全然不在意新人那张缺了点血色的面孔，只等答复。好嘛，又是一个毛鼻袋熊。马克·罗格朗掰掰手指，自感无趣。又是一个只会咀嚼着干巴巴草叶的家伙。多没意思啊！

他同这个新人，伊凡·雷德格雷夫是在一段时间后才熟络起来：他自认这是出于一种马来熊对毛鼻袋熊的包容，并且目前为止还没有将对方的脖子咬断的必要。新人不似他的另一位同事那样怯懦胆小，但又不至于是个顶级的刺头，他甚至可以和对方聊一聊自己喜欢看的电视剧——至少这一方面的品味还是相近的。那么，伊凡·雷德格雷夫算得上是自己的朋友吗？自然是算不上。马克·罗格朗在这里没有朋友，也许在别的地方有，或是曾有过，但此时此刻在这里……没有。他知道伊凡·雷德格雷夫同他的亲近大约是为了他父亲留下的箱子和指纹识别仪，而他从不在对方面前掩饰，早就告知对方你大可用一场恶作剧来交换。如若他和伊凡·雷德格雷夫就是在工作隔间门前对话，他有时甚至会刻意将那个小小的盒子放在桌上。附带着指纹识别仪的盒子放在桌面上，半透明的一面像是镜子，半映出他带笑的脸。其实这盒子他根本无法打开，当他在真理大厦安检门前的失物招领处“拿走”这个盒子后，第一时间就将自己的十根手指都放上去试了一遍。并无任何反应，而那红色的让人忍不住按下的按钮也硬邦邦的。他最初也想过要将这么一个盒子转手让出，可是谁会要一个无法打开的盒子呢——哦，海姆尼斯不是带来了一位新人吗？伽勒·雷德格雷夫的儿子。马克·罗格朗稍微想起了一些别的东西，就是他“偶然”听到海姆尼斯与这位新人讲了一些关于法令、一楼面积与每年发生的暴乱次数以外的别的东西。新人急于寻找一切与他那父亲死亡有关的蛛丝马迹，而海姆尼斯表现出了他意料之中的深切同情。他们本来也许会在其他的什么地方再谈这件事，只是再也没有机会。马克·罗格朗所具备的某种小聪明不足以让他注意到某些细节，即被众人当作谈资的伽勒·雷德格雷夫的死是在不久之前发生，而这盒子并不是在那时，或是在那之后才出现的，而那么一封信，那么一个盒子竟是乔治·海姆尼斯的所有物，自然就能对其中关系稍作联想。其实这也不重要，他已经想到伊凡·雷德格雷夫一定会想着要拿回属于自己的东西，并付出些许应有的“代价”，这就够了。

两位本在高位的人竟也能死得突然而恐怖，不由得让他对彼得·弗格森的落马产生了更深的期待。他见伊凡·雷德格雷夫拿了威士忌来，仍是毫无顾忌地接过：同级之间的不算贿赂，而送给他的东西，自然归他所有，没有必要讲什么客套。不过他确实认为伊凡·雷德格雷夫对他“示好”是为了在不对彼得·董做出恶作剧的前提下拿回那个盒子。于是，他再度对这位“雷德格雷夫”对这么一份遗物具备的执着感到疑惑：有那么重要吗？马克·罗格朗不认为这盒子值个好价钱，拿起来也不是沉甸甸的，在他的认知里取回父亲的遗物不是那么重要的事情。遗产倒是更为重要。马克·罗格朗尚在军队的时候每日因身体的劳累总能睡得很熟，近乎不做梦，但取而代之的是在回到位于市中心的住所后每日做梦。如若梦到炮弹将他看不顺眼的人炸了个粉碎，他便能感受到那种肾上腺素直直向上冲的兴奋感。许多从战场上回来的年轻人因创伤而夜不能寐，而他好似与之相反，大约是在战场上的好运现在也眷顾着他——噩梦到也不能完全避免，他还是会梦到他更为厌恶的老罗格朗，这说不定是对他在军队中的某些行为的报复：老罗格朗从高耸入云的，巨大的铁皮做成的炉中出来。自然不是完整的，剩下的是一大捧灰烬。罗格朗家的长子必须成为炉前的黑色雕像，接住那有着碎骨的灰烬而一动不动。在他旁边有无数的金币与来自外国的珠宝，但是那又有什么意义呢？他自己已经成为一尊黑色的雕像了。只有在这么一瞬间，马克·罗格朗才会有那种颇不符合他平日作风的想法：财产不需要，房屋也不要，自己要离罗格朗这个姓氏远一些，他要把雕像的外壳打破。但就一瞬间，在梦中雕像可以活动，雕像将手指伸展开，任凭那些深色的，混合着骨渣的灰烬落在地上。总而言之，在关乎家族的事情上，马克·罗格朗反而缺失了那种肆意的破坏欲，保留了一种微妙的审慎，这也让他无法真正将自己与这个姓氏分割开。在赫尔默的富家子弟中，这么一种软弱并不罕见：想要自由就要变得一无所有，大多数人是无法放弃现有的生活的，马克·罗格朗也不例外。

这场梦因马克·罗格朗流着冷汗而猛地起身而仓促结束，他甚至不知道那么一尊黑色的雕像和“灰烬”最终落得什么样的下场。他大口喘着粗气，在此时等来了床头柜上那老式拨盘电话的铃声阵阵。这么一个电话似乎也算得上半个古董，有着精美雕花的木质拨盘是老罗格朗的最爱。马克·罗格朗把它要了过来，却也不爱惜，任凭拨盘上布满划痕。现在报应来了，在他拿起听筒，接到来自老罗格朗的电话时，他便觉得那双手，属于老罗格朗的那双皮肤干枯如树皮，表面青筋松软的手正死死抓住他，宛若在诅咒：你永远摆脱不了娶妻生子或永远在体制中为晋升而每日工作的生活，哪怕我进入中心参与极乐睡眠，也会是这样的。马克·罗格朗甚至还没听清楚他的父亲说了些什么，就一把将电话听筒连着那座机一起摔在了地上。那木质的拨盘在地上滚动了一会儿便停下，这么一个老式电话终究是“阳寿已尽”了。

（下）

马克·罗格朗很快地就忘记了那场噩梦和被摔坏的老式电话，只是在丽迪斯前来找他并提起床头柜的事情时才稍稍想起。她说：“马克，你那床头柜怎么又空荡荡了？”又，好一个又，倒也算不上是哪壶不开提哪壶，只是他最近的确情绪不佳：不是逼婚便是催着他在职场有一番作为，因而他就对着眼前仅有的一人甩了脏字。他还真不是喜怒无常，也就是性格恶劣一些，丽迪斯看在钱的份上没说什么——“婊子养的”也好“比瑟琳娜做的馅饼还要糟糕”也罢（尽管她根本就不认识什么瑟琳娜），没有人会和钱过不去的。

“那你想怎样，马克？”

“操，这不是想不想怎样的问题，主要是那个老东西——”

“别告诉我你现在都只看免费的电视剧了！是玩笑，我知道你是因为喜欢上校在妓院里大肆扫荡的部分……”

他和丽迪斯可以在床上有一搭没一搭地说点这种——“他妈的烂话”（事后他如此形容这番事实上还是有些减压效果的絮絮叨叨）。他还是感到无比扫兴：还是关于那群同事的事情。恶作剧未能实施，那个伊凡·雷德格雷夫兴许真的同他的父亲一样死心眼，始终没有去寻他那位软弱无能同事的乐子。明明有那么多弱点可以找呢！不过他也没有必要强逼着对方去做恶作剧，他还有别的要紧事要做。老罗格朗把他安排在了这么一个位置，他似乎是不必那么卖力工作，但是……遗产，遗产，还是遗产的问题。有时他会翻阅存放在电脑里的几张照片，想起过往轻松愉快的休假。他享受着被有着金色长发的美丽女性簇拥的感觉，而他手中也可以拿着免费的鸡尾酒：他有免单的待遇，就算他要往那高脚酒杯边缘放上十几二十片柠檬切片也无人在意——倒是可能酸过头了。时至今日马克·罗格朗已经尽可能让自己忘记某些东西，譬如他想去而未曾去过的澳大利亚与和马来西亚。在他年幼的时候他同老罗格朗关系尚未恶化，他的父亲倒也提过要带他一起旅行的事，只是因他的年龄与未能通过的种种申请表只能作罢。后来他同自己的父亲交恶，当然也没谁主动提这件事。马克·罗格朗印象最深的是关乎当地的见闻，尤其是关于那些肉食或草食动物的部分，他总觉得自己应该亲眼去见的，但他后来没什么离开赫尔默的机会。他倒是去过省会，也去过休假地：“领袖之路”与“中央”。但是这是不一样的。马克·罗格朗在享受欢愉的间隙仍注意到某些东西不会被填满。也许他应当自己去一次澳大利亚或马来西亚，亲自见见毛鼻袋熊或马来熊……尤其是后者，他还是记得父亲是如何同他讲这两种截然不同的动物的。他的工作间因劳动部的有心关照而比别人完备一些（尤其是抽屉，用的是开杆锁），其他的共同之处就是都有一块用来放置计划表的软板。他的软板上从来不放工作计划表，放的自然是一些褪了色的照片。马克·罗格朗到了现在这个年纪会想起要如何多抱怨老罗格朗几句：这些照片都没有过塑，动物的皮毛一点也不鲜亮。但他自己也没有一点自己去把这些照片过塑的想法，他想这全都是老罗格朗的错。那是他欠自己的。

一切仍无变化，他对晋升的迫切需要并无改变，每日也是例行着欺负彼得·董而等不来一点还手。他自认自己还算是有原则，他是很喜欢“任何东西都是有价值的，就算是拳头也有”这句话的，也就是说，若彼得·董哪一天能真的敢掏出拳头，他还能收敛一段时间。可惜没有，彼得·董在吃到了加料的馅饼后好似早就知道始作俑者是谁，却也什么也不做，只是一个劲儿地往厕所跑，而他就在必经之路的过道墙壁边上倚靠着，喝咖啡，随口说着些你要不要来些缓解便秘的咖啡之类的话。他开口时，其他一旁旁观的同事便笑了，与此同时彼得·董的脸涨红，想要停下脚步又不得，只能留下一连串脚步声。哪怕赫尔默本土的咖啡喝起来更像泥水，你也应当多喝一些！马克·罗格朗对着对方远去的身影拿捏着腔调喊，于是其他人看向他：如果这是泥水，还有更好的吗？他们本也算不上与罗格朗亲近，而大家都要是工作上竞争的对手，但是好奇心都是有的。于是马克·罗格朗又拿出了那些见闻出来讲……让工作见鬼去吧。在他口若悬河之时彼得·董也还没回来，大约是深受幸丨运馅饼的眷顾，倒是伊凡·雷德格雷夫凑了过来。他是要加入这场对话吗？可惜天下没有不散的宴席嘛，就算他想要继续，他那些没有个好老爹抬手帮忙的同事也是要回去工作的。他的可怜同事们现在都回到了自己的工作岗位上，只有伊凡·雷德格雷夫逆流而上来到他面前，却是一副有着难言之隐的模样，与平日有所差别。倒也不像是要聊电视剧的模样，难道电视剧的内容还不允许人说了吗？伊凡·雷德格雷夫比他还要矮一些，于是他还得稍稍低头去看，一副要看好戏的模样，与此同时当然要扬起嘴角：你是好人，而我也是。有什么事要找我？召妓，要什么样的？哦，哦，哦——伊凡·雷德格雷夫，原来你好这么一口，那我就明白了。他完全知道对方并非是出于自愿要做这件事，但他就是要故意嘲笑对方，并且免不了要多提几句家室的事情：你那在莱德的妻子和孩子知道吗？伊凡·雷德格雷夫首先有辩解且流露困窘表情，其次便是放弃争辩，说的就是“你平常看上去经验丰富”之类的话，不再说自己一点兴趣也没有了。马克·罗格朗感到没趣，从口袋里掏出了印着着装暴丨露女性的彩色卡片：打电丨话过去就好了。他是对那边的老板有些印象，知晓对方喜好与新来的小雏鸟多说几句话。想到伊凡·雷德格雷夫晚上打电丨话时还要再接受一番无意的捉弄，他便忍不住吹了几声口哨。不过，他尚未知道谜题的谜底，即这究竟是为谁而找的。次日他有丨意提早来到真丨理大厦，果不其然在安检门前见到熟人。丽迪斯抬眼瞧他，仅是眨了眨眼便别开视线：都是不成文的规矩作祟，但他还是在经过的时候悄悄捏了一把她的腰。伴着丽迪斯的一声惊叫与意有所指的笑声，马克·罗格朗快活地穿过了安检门。他心情很好，因为他还能在门的另一侧看到伊凡·雷德格雷夫的窘态。不过挑选的过程并没有持续很久，伊凡·雷德格雷夫确实像是照着谁的喜好直接作出挑选，而不是一副真的为自己挑选礼物的模样。多没意思啊！谜题的谜底在此还未被揭丨露，他还是不具备那种将线索串起来的能力。他其实已经看到过伊凡·雷德格雷夫和馅饼摊的摊主商量事情了，并准备着各种各样的圆面包和便宜的酒水，但他没有在乎，也没有联想。马克·罗格朗回到了自己的工作岗位上，并不是开始工作，而是准备着享乐了——没错，在关于享乐的事情上，他具备着敏锐的感官，且不会将这种感官分给其他的事情。

马克·罗格朗感到了些许轻松，自伊凡·雷德格雷夫从弗格森的办公室里出来后，他就总觉得好似有什么好事情要发生。事实证明他的直觉的确有用，果不其然很快就有了晚间要举行派对的事情：地点自然是在一楼。占用办公场所进行非法娱乐活动大抵上要违反数条法令，不过马克·罗格朗想弗格森应当是有什么办法足以做出隐瞒。若真有什么有意思的事，便是在于派对的中心就在彼得·弗格森的办公室！就在领袖的眼皮子底下！因此，即便是看彼得·弗格森极其不顺眼的马克·罗格朗当然也要分一杯羹，为了免费的酒水、炫目的灯光和……领袖万岁！事实上他们的确是要在某种视线之下展开纵欲的欢愉，不过还真不是来自于领袖半身像的视线，不过除了某一人以外不会有人知道这一点。马克·罗格朗今日罕有地多完成了一点工作，当他在工作隔间等待表格出炉时，伊凡·雷德格雷夫正在等待宴会的到来。天下自然不会有不散的宴席，但是总有能办成大事的宴席，这么一种话大抵上算是对马克·罗格朗的回击，只是没有谁说出来。到了下班的时间，马克·罗格朗当然要主动去问董了，就算是知道答案也要去问。果不其然董开口提到的就是自己的母亲，磕磕巴巴地说她生了病，需要人照顾。“生了什么病？说不定生病是假的，你是要去做什么的兼职的工作吧？嘿，你应该知道这里不允许兼职的，小心法令部来找你，下一次你就要在全体大会上被吊起来，像是个被安全气囊弹起来的球！”马克·罗格朗将这种含有恶意的话语视作无伤大雅的玩笑，权当是和同事进行友好交流与团队建设。当然，他知道彼得·董没有这么做的胆，他甚至为了找出乔治·海姆尼斯死亡的理由去把法令部发下来的厚厚手册彻底翻了一边，勾勾画画，以期能为对方的死找来合理的解释（最后他似乎找到了，也安心了那么一些），怎么可能做违反规定的事呢？彼得·董仍记得上次馅饼的事，并不搭理他，而是拿起外套很快就离开，大约是有人教他“你既然说话都有些结巴了，还不如不要争辩，你越搭理他可越来劲”，他才会这样。马克·罗格朗发觉今日自讨没趣，于是打算在今晚的派对上寻新的乐子。就是在这时他才注意到伊凡·雷德格雷夫和艾玛·海泽尔都没离开，看来也都要参加了。在艾玛·海泽尔去洗手间补妆的时候，他就凑到了伊凡·雷德格雷夫面前：“看来猫都是要偷腥的。”看来关于“海姆尼斯带来的那只猫”这件事是过不去了，不过他至少能把马克·罗格朗搭在他肩上的那只手拍开。可惜他稍稍用力过猛，不慎拍在他那两只细细的银白色手环上。还是有些痛的，他背过手去揉，马克·罗格朗当然是注意到了，便嗤嗤地笑起来，说他也是怕痛的家伙。伊凡·雷德格雷夫没搭腔，在注意到陆陆续续许多人进了弗格森的办公室后，就也跟着进去。马克·罗格朗其实是很不爱推开那扇门，那扇属于弗格森办公室的门。他觉得弗格森蠢笨又脾气暴躁，不讲道理，手上又像是沾了蜂蜜，巴不得把地上的每个金币都黏在自己的手掌心里。不过他肯定没我聪明，要不然早就要让我把钱交出来了。马克·罗格朗在心中啐了弗格森一口，但还是要推开门而举起酒杯：免费的东西自然是好的，谁不喜欢免费的东西呢？

他很快就沉浸在派对的气氛当中，而他的酒量足够支撑着他看到其他人的丑态：有由于喝多了倒在自己的呕吐物试图翻身而不得的，也有就着半醉不醉的劲儿当众脱下衣服同妓女交媾的——他是不信这是什么所谓的酒后乱性的，要是真的喝醉了是想搞也做不到的，还不是借着酒精的名头发泄嘛，事后还是躲在酒瓶子后面了。懦夫！只是可惜不是弗格森，他还是很期待看到对方身上肥肉耸动的丑陋模样的，这样他还能同谁交流一番发出更多的揶揄……伊凡·雷德格雷夫呢？他去哪儿了？他不由自主地去看，才发现对方就在弗格森身边，似乎是听他说些什么。这下谜底就知道了，伊凡·雷德格雷夫是协助弗格森办派对的人啊！难怪他要悄悄地来要召妓的门路，还少有地频频光顾小吃摊，还要去找邮差，不都是为了派对吗！你怎么不多告诉我一些呢？他是很想这么问伊凡·雷德格雷夫的，可惜对方还在弗格森那边，一时半会儿大约是脱不了身。那就算了吧。他放下酒杯，见那倒在呕吐物与洒了一地的酒水（现在还多了酒）的男人在迪斯科灯下的光芒里浑身抽搐。这男人好像是知道有人路过，挣扎着要开口求救，马克·罗格朗觉得这人是着实狼狈，指不定现在还被呕吐物堵了喉咙，便避开了。后来他才看见有人拿起油性笔围在对方要做些什么，接着他就看着那人赫然顶着绘着生丨殖器的脸从地上缓缓站起，跌跌撞撞着闯进临时的舞池里。这真的是有够好笑了，他为自己没能参一脚感到可惜了。酒精并未让他的意识模糊，他只感到脸颊微微发热，这种许久没有感受到的轻飘飘的快乐让他有些没有实感。自从他为了遗产都按着老罗格朗的意思行事后，他很久没有过这种近乎于偷食禁果一样的快乐的——虽然也没那么强劲，阈值那种东西总会一点一点拔高，接触得越多感官就愈迟钝，在这方面他保持了一定的清醒，所以面对自己在部内私下销售的违禁品也一滴都不沾。事实上他很想说自己见过更大的场面，不过这个时候说也没有人会听。重点不在于是否会败兴，而在于是否有人在听……算了，算了。马克·罗格朗终究是看到伊凡·雷德格雷夫出现在了临时的舞池边缘，他似乎注意到了吊在天花板上的舞女。她在笼中跳了许久也未停歇，似乎是累极了，而雷德格雷夫便把一杯什么东西递了上去。若是伏特加就好了，不过其实只是普通的水。她在弗格森没有注意到的时候，靠在笼子中喘气。看来这些家伙是真的筋疲力竭，也没什么乐子。他正想要离开，才注意到弗格森在办公桌旁举起酒杯，一副要致辞的模样。好吧，好吧，于是他就同其他人一样转身面向他：敬我们的弗格森同志！还是那句老话，虽然他对弗格森一点好感也没有，但是不向领袖致敬本身对他来讲也是一种快乐。他放下酒杯，正要走，突然有人抓住他的手臂：有火吗？他们问，有没有火？马克·罗格朗显然嗅到了酒精的味道，而他很乐意为此掏出打火机，“拿去吧，伙计们，不用客气。玩得开心！”他将打火机递过去后便走开了。他是不抽烟，但还是要带着。这姑且算不得违禁品，毕竟总有东西得用火来处理，只是不是用来处理他自己的。他推开门前还是往回看了一眼——哇哦，这不就是篝火晚会了吗！他暂且驻足一会儿，门开一条缝，新鲜的气流与风窜了进去。就当是自己也添了一把火。马克·罗格朗很愉快地哼着歌从派对上离席了。

他是不知道在这场派对上还发生了更多事情，而那些事直接导致了弗格森在次日被捕。那视线并非是来自于领袖的半身像本身，他算是真的不会知道这么一部分真相……他从未见过这么大阵仗的场面。带着警卫来的男人他并不认识，只能猜测他也身居高位，也许比弗格森更有话语权。警卫们来得快去得快，马克·罗格朗没能进入办公室中看完全过程，因而他不知道待会儿和那男人在一起的人会是伊凡·雷德格雷夫，他只能看到弗格森被警卫强拉着出去。看来是有谁匿名告发了他，这蠢猪可算是走了！马克·罗格朗暂且想不到还有谁能这么做，只是为不是自己做的感到些许惋惜。不过这样就空出了空位，他觉得自己本来就能取代那头蠢猪，而现在不是取代，只是坐在一个没有人的空位上……这就更简单了。

马克·罗格朗继续打着格局不大的小小算盘，不知道的是伊凡·雷德格雷夫在与那男人短暂说了几句话后便去找了彼得·董。伊凡·雷德格雷夫是看似随意地说的：“你没有想过回击吗？就是也做个恶作剧，报复罗格朗？”他是还沉浸在那幸灾乐祸里，暂且不知藏在暗处的某个捕猎者把匕首插进了谁的要害之处，有了第一个自然也要有第二个。这么一只感官麻痹了的肉食动物是不会注意到这么一段对话的，因此他更不可能对关于遗产的事情闭口不谈：我要是不工作，那就一分钱也拿不到！这句话其实本来也算是个威胁，威胁所有人自己会不择手段，毕竟遗产第一。只是威胁本身也暗示软肋，当他还在寻思着如何寻乐子时，某些地方早就出现了一些问题。他那顽固不化的父亲哪能那么快就松口？况且，他还没晋升，怎么可能就认可他工作上的成就呢？也不知是派对的酒精残留了，还是恶作剧的次次成功让他感到掌控感从未离去了，于是他甚至没有去确认邮件的真实性……哪怕再发一遍问问律师，就算是奚落对方也好啊！那样大约他就能避免某场恶作剧了。没错，彼得·董的办事效率之高他是不会知道的，也永远不会知道。马克·罗格朗同往日一般，见了显示有新邮件，也就是下意识打开：哦，这是来自信息部……不，这是老罗格朗手下那个律师发来的邮件！他又想说什么，又想说那个老不死提出了什么新要求吗？他本是不想看的，但还是耐着性子翻了一翻——马克·罗格朗瞪大了双眼，险些直接把连接着终端的鼠标一把甩到外面去，就像是他把那老式拨盘电话扫到递上去一样。是的，老罗格朗松了口，也许是出于所谓的脸面，又或者是因为别的什么……就是他欠自己的，律师传达了老罗格朗的意思：遗产是你的了。而这封信的内容不只有几句话，甚至有详细的表格，还提到了关于前往公证处的问题，这也很有这律师平日严肃得紧的模样。哦，这么一个只会传达些烂话的家伙可算是说点好话了！马克·罗格朗坐在办公椅前，不假思索着按下回复键，开始输入回信：他当然要好好感谢一下这位待他“不薄”的律师。于是他把自己能想到的所有的脏话都说了进去，从头骂到尾，甚至可以牵扯到他们第一次见面的时候。在他们第一次见面的时候，这位律师就当面表示他的个人作风问题极大——你是个什么东西，你有什么资格？他几乎是没有犹豫，出拳，甚至觉得自己没用全力对方就倒下了。自此之后他们之间当然没好话可讲，他甚至都在怀疑这位律师在有意针对他。不过现在不重要了，他有了遗产，他再也不用和这么一个东西打交道了！

他感到了轻松、愉快，他的心像是被打足了气的气球一样欢快地往上飘。这种快乐当然不同于在那场派对上的快乐，更不同于以前的……什么毛鼻袋熊马来熊，他想看，自然都是有机会的！但现在可管不了那么多啦！他的手指仿佛是会弹跳一样的，在按下鼠标左键后就迅速收回。他终于不用在这么一个鬼地方工作，他可以随意地支配财产，远离长舌妇，远离人渣与蠢猪，远离胆小怕事的草食动物。这种狂喜在被点燃后就很难收回，他完全就是顶着破门而出的架势推开工作隔间的门。他持续着发出恼人的笑声，甚至音量都不压低。他发泄着那些无处可去的恶劣的破坏欲，他一脚踢翻放置文件的手推车，看着文件漫天飞舞而哈哈大笑。接着，他想起了那个每天顶着张臭脸的邮差，于是就过去抢过他的手推车，两手一台直接倒扣在了地上。邮差完全是惊呆了，还没反应过来就被他推倒在了地上。其他的人当然也在惊讶，也在议论，但他不在乎，他大大方方地走来走去，甚至还在公用的喷水池前拉下裤拉链进行一番爽快的小解。好快活！旁人的嘘声和想要阻止而不能让他感到更加舒适。在这之后他还做了些别的，他甚至打算把那个烦人的用于匿名提供信息的电话给砸了。工作，他都不用工作了，还管什么员工手册上的规定？他没注意到的是彼得·董就在远处观望，并且在这时脸上带着嘲笑。

扰乱工作场所秩序的员工自然是要被“处置”的，况且他做的还不只是扰乱，警卫没过一会儿就接到了电话，甚至也有人直接往回跑，去了门口叫他们。有的这么做也是出于一种报复和看热闹不嫌事大的心态，就像马克·罗格朗本人所做的那样：你们快看！我们这儿有人发疯了哩！警卫们带着警棍来，见一楼的确是满地狼藉，而马克·罗格朗本人就在这片混乱的中心，还大声骂着许多人，管他是什么弗格森、海姆尼斯，还是领袖，我很快就要走啦，你们通通滚蛋！不过他还没骂完，他有那么一长串的人名还没骂完呢，警卫就一左一右地强拽住他，几乎要把他的肩膀给捏碎了。他们粗暴地将他压制住，而他尚且还在狂喜的高空未能反应过来呢，下意识表现出来的还是困惑：我怎么了？怎么就要抓我了呢？他还处在半躺在地面上的状态，便被警卫们强拉着拖走了。他感到有些头晕，他甚至还在肩膀疼得要命的情况下腾出一只手摸了摸自己的头。哪儿出错了？只有到半途中他才感觉到不对劲，大声地喊：我是老罗格朗的儿子！嘿，我已经有了遗产，你们还能这么对我？！那些警卫大约是嫌他吵闹，最终还是暂停了拖行，往他的腹部上来了几拳。马克·罗格朗吃了痛，稍微安静了些，却还是没停止大喊，只是这也不能阻止来得很快的行刑日……说来也巧，几乎完全就是在每周例行的公开大会上。马克·罗格朗是第一次以这种在刑场中央的视角看着这一切。这次不是绳索，也没有手枪，他还是被同一个警卫摁压在石台之前，而他在进行一番挣扎（事实上无用）后近乎是跪在石台前。腹部遭受的重击让他感到头晕目眩，而他在被控制住双手的情况下没有办法擦掉嘴角处的一点血迹。他尽可能扭动着身子，看着蒙面的刽子手走上前去，手中的巨大斧头在地面拖行，发出刺耳的声音。那刽子手甚至擅于炒热气氛，还在这时抬起了手。他本是想破口大骂，可是在这种情况下，他反而发不出一点声音了。恐惧堵住他的喉头，他的面颊接触着冰冷的石台，两只手环近乎是在石台的侧面被用力摩擦。都是刺耳的声音。这么一个绝望的时候，他竟是想起那该死的老罗格朗曾经也是要逼着他跪下的，而他也感受到那金属物拖行的声音离他越来越近了——锐利的斧刃斩向他裸露的脖颈，血液大量减出时是伴着响亮的，为了领袖发出的欢呼，可怕的事情在于他是能见证这么一个过程的。他的感官被暂且延长了。其实这么一种欢呼甚至不是因为他的死亡。在领袖面前，一个个体的死亡本身一点也不重要，过了一段时间后，就没有谁记得他是因为什么而死，再怎么过分也是一样。

这是马克·罗格朗第一次，也是最后一次从一个仰视的视角，看着他的同事们做出倒金字塔形一般的敬礼。

“我们……不，我当然有伟大的前程！”

fin

来说说马克·罗格朗

写完了。说实话这个写得我蛮·累·的！（虽然能写完我很开心，而且也把我想写的大部分都写进去了）原因就是以前没有写过这个类型的角色，于是拿捏怎么写的时候就各种捶桌（……结果可能写出来还是很不尽人意，对不起）。这篇其实本来在一个多星期前就开始写了，然而中途卡了因为不知道怎么表现，卡得人都要疯掉了，于是就跑去直接摸游戏二周目的剧情找手感顺便回收有意思的细节（一周目忽略了）。所幸玩了以后好像手感回来了于是就一口气摸掉了剩下的部分……嗯！都是罗姓男子的错呢！（没有）

我觉得马克·罗格朗有意思的地方蛮多的，不仅是他这个人为人很过分又不自知，还有就是他都懂得怎么威胁伊凡了，说明他具有一定程度的小聪明——但是很遗憾不是大聪明，所以在凉菜剧情里被董狠狠算计。我在这里捏造了他还给律师回复口吐芬芳剧情的桥段，主要是觉得也许他真的会干出这种事（在狂喜的状态下）。他这个人也不是欺软怕硬，他是欺软又欺硬（只要他做得出来），这一点也蛮好玩的……虽然他也承担了相应的后果（非常大的后果）。我很乐意去猜想到底是什么导致他形成了这么一个性格，于是写了他童年的捏造，还有在军队的经历。都是我流请不要当真（双手合十）原谅我！

结局的话，不如说他被分头行动这一点反而吸引了我的注意力……对不起。怎么说呢，他这个人活着就是疯狂引人注意，结果死亡方式也相当惨烈，然而这么一种引人注意事实上不会引人注意，那只是一时（于是我凹了那个关于他的死也只是让人想到领袖而已的部分）。又惨又可悲，不过他本身不完全无辜，我还蛮喜欢去挖掘类似这样的点的。对我来说其实不是又可恨又可悲之类这种二元问题，不如说人本身就是很复杂的，不管是好人还是屑人都是如此。

ps：这家伙真的，拍照时打理发型，工作就完全不管耶。

pps：这家伙真的，还穿白色开胸西装，你行不行啊？

ppps：这家伙真的，是唯一一个戴首饰上班的男性角色，你行不行啊？

pppps：但是戴手环这个设定真的很好玩，我好喜欢，我甚至多写了好几次。对不起哦！


End file.
